Finding Marshall
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When Rocky gets frustrated with Marshall, Rocky hurts Marshall's feelings. When the other pups notice that something is wrong, they got find Ryder and explain the problem to him. Meanwhile, Marshall find himself lost and injured in the mud pit. Will Rocky and Marshall make up in time?


**Finding Marshall**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL, PERIOD. **

**It is a nice spring day in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout, the pups are playing at the park while Marshall is washing his fire truck. Rocky is pulling a wagon with old news papers. Rocky notices Marshall washing his fire truck. "Marshall, I am heading your way with old news papers to recycle. Can you turn off your water hose please"? Rocky asks Marshall. **

**Marshall notices Rocky as he turns towards him; his water hose sprays at Rocky and gets him and the old news papers wet as well. "Marshall", Rocky said to Marshall. Marshall sees this as he barks his water hose to be turned off. "I am sorry, Rocky. I didn't mean to get you wet". Marshall said to Rocky. **

**Rocky notices his wet news papers and gets frustrated with Marshall. "I asked you to turn it off so the old news papers wouldn't get wet. Look now what you did. I have to wait for the news paper to get dry to recycle them. Sometimes I wish you would watch where you are aiming your water hose and water cannon, so I or any of the other pups wouldn't get wet". Rocky said to Marshall as he is mad at him. **

**Marshall has a hurt look on his face. "Fine, maybe I should stay out of your way when I have the water hose or water cannon out then". Marshall said to Rocky as he takes off running away from the Lookout. Rocky looks at Marshall as he starts to learn that he did something he shouldn't have. **

**At the park, the other pups are playing in the playground. Zuma notices Marshall coming towards them and Marshall is upset. "Zuma went towards Marshall. "Woah, dude what's wrong"? Zuma asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Zuma. "It's nothing, Zuma. I am going on a walk to think for a bit". Marshall said to Zuma. **

**Zuma looks at Marshall. "Are you sure you don't want to play with us"? Zuma asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Zuma. "I am sure, Zuma. I need to be alone". Marshall said to Zuma as he walks away. Zuma has a concern look on his face. **

**Chase went towards Zuma. "What's wrong with Marshall"? Chase asks Zuma. Zuma looks at Chase. "I am not sure dude. He look really upset, but he didn't tell me what it is". Zuma said to Chase. Rumble and Skye went towards them. "What's going on"? Rumble asks Zuma. **

**Zuma explains to Rumble and Skye about the conversation between Marshall and him. "That doesn't sound like Marshall go off on his own. Something must have happened to get him that upset". Skye said to Zuma. "We better tell Ryder". Chase said to them. They nod as they head towards the Lookout. **

**At the Lookout, Ryder notices Zuma and the other pups as he sees a dry fire truck and a water hose turned off. 'Thats odd, Marshall should have put the water hose away after he finished with it'. Ryder thought to himself. "Ryder", Zuma said to Ryder. "What's wrong pups"? Ryder asks them. "It's Marshall, he looked really upset and went off alone to think. We need to find him". Zuma said to Ryder. **

**Ryder has a concern look on his face. "That doesn't sound like Marshall to get upset. No job to big no pup is too small". Ryder said to them as he pulls out his pup pad and presses the call button. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout", Ryder said to the pups as their tags glowed. "Ryder needs us". The pups said as they head into the elevator. **

**In the elevator, the pups look at each other. "It's weird not having Marshall running in here and bumping into us". Chase said to them. "Or having his water cannon spraying at one of us or Rocky". Zuma said to them. Rocky has a guilty look on his face as the elevator closes to head up to the observation deck. **

**As the elevator opens, the pups went in the deck. "Ready for action Ryder sir", Chase said to Ryder. "Pups, we got to locate Marshall. He took off to be alone. We do not know why he got upset, so we need to find him". Ryder said to the pups. The pups are worried about Marshall as Rocky gets more guilty. "Ryder, I may have something to do with it". Rocky said to Ryder. **

**Ryder looks at Rocky. "Rocky what did you do"? Ryder asks Rocky. "Well earlier, I was heading to put some old news papers to be recycled. I told Marshall that I was heading towards him, and I didn't want to get the news paper wet. Marshall turned towards me with the hose on, and he sprayed me and the newspaper wet. I got frustrated at him and said things I shouldn't have to him". Rocky said to Ryder and the pups. **

**Ryder frowns at Rocky. "Rocky, that wasn't very nice. When we do find Marshall, I want you to apologize to him". Ryder said to Rocky. Rocky has a sad look on his face. "I understand Ryder". Rocky said to Ryder. Ryder looks at Rocky. "I can not stay mad at you. Plus you need to mend things between you and Marshall". Ryder said to Rocky. Rocky nods to Ryder. **

**Ryder slides to Skye. "Skye, I need your helicopter and googles to spot Marshall from the air". Ryder said to Skye. Chase, I need your truck to search for Marshall on the ground". Ryder said to Chase.". Chase said to Ryder. **

**Ryder looks at the rest of the pups. "The rest of you pups look for Marshall as well". Ryder said to them. He heads down on the pole as the pups take the slide to their trucks. 'Marshall, where ever you are, I am sorry'. Rocky thought to himself. **

**Meanwhile, Marshall finds himself in the woods. 'Maybe the Paw Patrol needs a fire dog who isn't as clumsy as me on the team'. Marshall thought to himself. All the sudden, Marshall trips over a tree root, and he falls in a muddy pit. As he tries to stand up, Marshall gets injured as his paw is starting to hurt. "Great, my paw really hurts, I am stuck down here in the mud, and it's getting dark out here. Plus it's getting cold as well". Marshall said to himself. He starts to howl hoping that someone will hear him. **

**Up in the sky, Skye is hearing howling coming from the woods. "Ryder, Chase, I am hearing some howls coming from the woods". Skye said to Ryder. "Thanks Skye, I am heading that direction now". Ryder said to Skye. "I am following you, Ryder". Chase said to Ryder. **

**Marshall is still howling as his voice is getting hoarse. He notices Skye's helicopter. "Skye, I am down here". Marshall said to Skye as his voice is getting hoarser and weaker. "Ryder, I found Marshall, and he doesn't look too good". Skye said to Ryder. "Good work Skye, land some where close to him and stay with him". Ryder said to Skye. "I am on it". Skye said to Ryder. **

**Skye lands her helicopter. "Marshall are you ok"? Skye asks Marshall. Marshall looks at Skye. Skye is that you"? Marshall asks Skye with his hoarse voice. "Yes, can you get out from the mud"? Skye asks Marshall. "No, my paw really hurts, and I am losing my voice from howling too much". Marshall said to Skye. "Help is on the way, Marshall. " Skye said to Marshall. **

**A few minutes later, Ryder, Chase, Rumble, Zuma, and Rocky arrives at the scene. "Ryder, Marshall is down here". Skye said to Ryder. Ryder looks down in the mud pit as he realizes it's dark out. "Chase lights please". Ryder said to Chase. Chase nods to Ryder. "You got it, Ryder. Lights", Chase said as the light comes out from his pack. As the light comes out, Chase shines the light in the mud pit. **

**Marshall sees the other pups including Rocky up at the top. "Marshall, how did you get down there"? Rumble asks Marshall. "I tripped". Marshall said to Rumble with his hoarse voice. "Marshall save your voice. I am coming down to get you". Ryder said to Marshall. **

**Rocky has a guilty look on his face as he sees Marshall hurt and injured in the mud pit. "This is all my fault", Rocky said to them as he is too close to the edge of the mud pit. Ryder notices Rocky falling in the mud pit. "Rocky", Ryder said as the other pups see it as well. **

**Chase barks for the net and it catches Rocky just in time. "Nice catch, Chase. Skye, I need the hardness so I can go in and get Marshall out". Ryder said to Skye. Skye nods to Ryder as he puts on the hardness. Skye gets in her helicopter, and Ryder goes in to rescue Marshall. **

**Marshall sees Ryder in the hardness. "Let's get you out of there". Ryder said to Marshall. Marshall nods to Ryder as he grabs him out. "Ok Skye bring us up". Ryder said to Skye. "You got it Ryder". Skye said as she brings them back up. **

**As Ryder lands back on the ground with Marshall in his arms. Skye lands her helicopter and the pups gather around Marshall. "Marshall, you don't look to good". Ryder said to Marshall. Marshall nods no to Ryder as he is showing his injured paw to him. "We need to get you to the vet and Katie. Chase I need you to give Marshall a ride to the vet, and we will follow you". Ryder said to Chase. "You got it Ryder". Chase said to Ryder as he puts Marshall gently in the passenger seat of the police truck. Chase presses the passenger seat belt as he gets Marshall comfortable. **

**The Paw Patrol arrives at the Vet's office as Marshall is getting cleaned up and checked out. "Marshall will be fine in a few days, Ryder. He shouldn't talk much and rest his paw". The vet said to Ryder. "Thanks", Ryder said to the vet. Rocky looks at Marshall. "Marshall, I want to apolgize to you. I should have never said those things to you. You are our fire dog, and I shouldn't have gotten frustrated with you. The Lookout is not the same with out you". Rocky said to Marshall. **

**Marshall nods to Rocky. "It's ok Rocky. I shouldn't have run off like that either. I should have told Ryder what's wrong". Marshall said to Rocky with a weakened voice. "Just rest your voice Marshall". Rocky said to Marshall. Ryder and the pups see Rocky and Marshall make up. "You all good pups". Ryder said to them. **

**At the Lookout, Marshall is on a puppy pad as he propping his paw and sleeping. Rocky and Ryder are keeping a close eye on him. 'I think the friendship between Rocky and Marshall will be just fine'. Ryder thought to himself. **

**End**


End file.
